Jellicle Cats Are Queens of the Night
by Risty and Silver
Summary: Two new cats, Tigersphinx and Peepilita arrive at the junkyard soon after the Jellicle Ball. If you have not seen the movie of CATS, you'd better or you will not understand this story.
1. Introduction

Admetus (boy)  
  
Great Rumpus Cat (boy)  
  
Alonzo (boy)  
  
Asparagus (boy)  
  
Bombalurina (girl)  
  
Bustopher Jones (boy)  
  
Cassandra (girl)  
  
Coricopat (boy)  
  
Demeter (girl)  
  
Electra (girl)  
  
Etcetera (girl)  
  
Exotica (girl)  
  
Grizabella (girl)  
  
Gus the Theatre Cat (boy)  
  
Jellylorum (girl)  
  
Jennyanydots (girl)  
  
Jemima (girl)  
  
Macavity (boy)  
  
Plato (boy)  
  
Mungojerrie (boy)  
  
Munkustrap (boy)  
  
Old Deuteronomy (boy)  
  
Pouncival (boy)  
  
Mr Mistoffelees (Quaxo) (boy)  
  
Rumpleteazer (girl)  
  
Rum Tum Tugger (Boy)  
  
Skimbleshanks (boy)  
  
Tantomile (girl)  
  
Tumblebrutus (boy)  
  
Victoria (girl)  
  
+~+~+~+~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the CATS. Andrew Lloyd Webber is responsible for the amazing movie. So I guess they sorta belong to him. I own the four new cats on the block.  
  
Summary: Set soon after the Jellicle Ball where Grizabella has gone to the Heavyside Layer. There are two new cats, owned by some people who have just moved into the town. What will happen?  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
Munkustrap sighed. The Jellicle ball was over for another year, and Grizabella was gone. Jennyanydots was supposed to go the next year, and either Skimbleshanks or Bustopher Jones the year after that. Munkustrap sighed again. Then, he noticed the young girl cats walking down the street. He'd never seen them before. There were two in total. He trotted over the quiet street and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hello. Are you new to the neighborhood?"  
  
"Yes." Said the first cat. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Munkustrap. What are your names?"  
  
"Munkustrap? What a nice name. I am Peepilita and this is Tigersphinx."  
  
"Hello to you both. Come, I will introduce you to some of the other neighborhood cats. There are quite a few. Good and Bad. You must watch out for Macavity. He's a nasty one."  
  
The three of them walked toward the junkyard, where the Jellicle Ball was held every year. Munkustrap beat an old oil drum with his front paws. One by one, the cats came out. Demeter, Exotica, Victoria, Cassandra, Electra and Etcetera jumped out of the broken back window of the old car. They sat on the trunk of the car and looked down at Munkustrap.  
  
"Morning, Munkustrap. Who are your friends?" asked Cassandra.  
  
"This is Peepilita and Tigersphinx. They are new in the town."  
  
The last cat to appear from the surrounding junk was Mistoffelees. He appeared in a flash of light. Peepilita almost jumped out of her fur. "Gosh. What a neat trick."  
  
"That's Mistoffelees, the amazing magical cat. Misto! I'd like you to meet Peepilita and Tigersphinx."  
  
Misto bowed elegantly, with the mischievous look on his face that appeared when he was going to do a trick. He reached behind Peepilita's ear and pulled out a flower. "How very nice to meet you, you are cats of the Stevenson family at number twelve Launceston Court."  
  
Peepilita nodded vigorously. "That's right! He got our new address right." She said, amazed.  
  
"Indeed he did. How, may I ask?" Said Tigersphinx, speaking for the first time.  
  
"I'm a magical cat, plus, you live next door to me." The Jellicle cats all laughed. Mistoffelees could be funny sometimes. The cats, except Peepilita and Mistoffelees went on with there business. Tigersphinx was invited to join Demeter, Alonzo, Asparagus and Skimbleshanks, who were talking about the Jellicle Ball.  
  
Munkustrap had disappeared into a pipe. Mistoffelees looked at Peepilita and smiled. Peepilita smiled back. All of a sudden, a body of rough fur and a mane jumped beside her and she leapt back; her fur raising and her paw ready to strike. Rum Tum Tugger laughed at her reaction. Peep put her paw done and looked between Mistoffelees and Tugger.  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"They call me Tugger. I'm the junkyard cat. Who are you?"  
  
"Peepilita." Peep didn't like the look of this rough and tumble cat, Mistoffelees led her away and waved his tail at Tugger.  
  
"Tugger, you really need to learn some manners in front of a lady."  
  
Tugger scowled as his friend walked off with the attractive Peepilita. She was a pure black, with a white star on her forehead, and golden eyes. Tugger was looking for a mate, but none of the queen cats appealed to him. Oh there was the odd attractive one, like Demeter or Rumpleteazer. But he soon got over those crushes. He wanted something new and interesting. He had promised himself that if there were no new queen cats by the next week, he would go to the other cat-meeting place. It was much more interesting. That's when he saw her. She looked like a miniature tiger with a tufted tail like a lion. He sauntered over to the group.  
  
Skimbleshanks let out a groan. "Sphinx, you'd better hide, Rum Tum Tugger is on the move for a new crush." Tigersphinx looked toward the cat with the mane. He was a scruffy looking character and Tigersphinx prided herself as neat and tidy. She had already made firm friends with Demeter and Victoria and Electra and Etcetera, who had come and joined in the conversation. She and her new friends all ran into the old car through the hole in the seat and sat in the trunk. It was cozy and warm. Tigersphinx liked it here. She had liked the look of Pouncival; he was polite and very funny. He had been chasing Tumblebrutus around before. But there was also Asparagus, Admetus, Mungojerrie or Plato, and of course, Munkustrap. But Tigersphinx didn't know if any of these had mates or not. She had met many of the male cats. But she still had to make up her mind. Peepilita seemed content with Mistoffelees. What was a cat to do? 


	2. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Peep's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the CATS. Andrew Lloyd Webber is responsible for the amazing movie. So I guess they sorta belong to him. I own the four new cats on the block.  
  
Summary: Set soon after the Jellicle Ball where Grizabella has gone to the Heavyside Layer. There are two new cats, owned by some people who have just moved into the town. What will happen?  
  
+~+~+~+  
  
(Peepilita's POV)  
  
When Mistoffelees and I walked away from the one they called Tugger, I couldn't help but realize how cute Misto looked. We sat and talked while Sphinx hid with her new friends in the old car. Tugger seemed interested then disinterested with her. Then a cat slunk over and sat next to us.  
  
"Ello," He said with a thick Cockney accent. "Oo are you then?"  
  
"My name's Peepilita, what's yours?"  
  
"Mungojerrie. Dat's what they call me. What choo doin' Misto?"  
  
"Talking to Peepilita, where's Teazer?"  
  
"She won' come out of 'ome. Dunno what's wrong wif 'er."  
  
"Who's Teazer?" I asked.  
  
"Rumpleteazer, looks like Mungojerrie, here, but she wears a pearl necklace around her neck. They are really cat burglars. But they can be all right if they try."  
  
"Oh," I said. "I'd like to meet Rumpleteazer. She sounds like an interesting person."  
  
"Sure she is, she's me mate, ain't she?" Mungojerrie smiled. "Come on, then, maybe she'll brighten up when she finds a friend. She don't got many."  
  
I looked back at Mistoffelees and asked him to come back with us. He nodded and told Skimbleshanks to tell Tigersphinx where we were going. Mungojerrie led the way, into a posh part of town; he stuck his head through the cat flap and looked around. Then he told us to follow him, as no one was about.  
  
We followed him to the little hole in the wall with a flap over it.  
  
"Teazer! You in dere?" There was a sniffle in answer. I knew that Rumpleteazer had been crying.  
  
Mungojerrie led us into the cosy little home and I saw Teazer lying there crying her eyes out.  
  
"Rumpleteazer?" I asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oo are you?" She sniffled with the same Cockney accent as Mungojerrie.  
  
"My name is Peepilita."  
  
"What choo doin' 'ere?"  
  
"Mungojerrie invited me and Mistoffelees to visit you." Mistoffelees had stayed outside in the yard, where Mungojerrie had gone to talk Jellicle Cat talk.  
  
"What's wrong, Teazer?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Teazer sniffled again.  
  
"Maybe or maybe not but it would be worth getting off your chest, right?"  
  
"Maybe. I dun know you dat well, 'ow do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"Give it your best shot. I'm a good listener."  
  
"Okay den. I'm...I'm...I'm wif kitten."  
  
I looked at her. I hadn't expected her to say that.  
  
"Mungojerrie's?"  
  
"Course. Oo's else would dey be?"  
  
"What's wrong then?"  
  
"I can't look after kittens, my instincts aren't all dat good. I get antsy to go exploring after a while. And I won' be able to do dat while I gots kittens. Plus, I dun know 'ow to take care of dem."  
  
"Maybe I could help, or some of the other female cats, who have had kittens, like Jellylorum or Jennyanydots."  
  
"Maybe. But should I tell, Jerrie?"  
  
"Of course. He has a right to know."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Teazer got up and looked out in the kitchen before telling me to proceed. We walked to the door when suddenly...  
  
"STRAY CAT! ARGH! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" All of a sudden I felt a broom on my backside and I was swept out the door. "AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled the woman. Misto and Jerrie were laughing. I got up dusted myself off and Teazer and I joined into the laughter before making our way to the Junkyard. 


End file.
